useless game
by Spritesier
Summary: di saat bosan, Dazai mendapatkan notifikasi di halaman media sosialnya. Warn inside. DLDR. Rnr?


**Bungou stray dogs (c) Kafka Asagiri & Sango Harukawa**

 **Warning : FULL OF OOC-NESS. JUNK-HUMOR. Typo. Miss-eyd dan segala kesalahan di fic ini.**

* * *

Pemilik helaian coklat gelap itu kini sedang menguap, bosan dengan perkerjaannya, bosan dengan Kunikida yang dari tadi bolak balik tidak jelas. Bosan lihat Atsushi yang rajin banget ngerjain tugasnya.

Dazai menaruh dagunya di meja, ingin berkeluh kesah, namun jika Kunikida mendengarnya, dia bisa kena semprot lagi. Dazai memainkan mouse komputernya dengan iseng. Geser sana, geser sini, klik sana, klik sini.

' _Ah, daripada bosen, buka fac*book yuk.'_

Seorang Dazai Osamu memiliki akun situs tersebut, dan sekarang sudah berdebu karena yang bersangkutan jarang membukanya. Dan saat membukannya, ia melihat ia mendapatkan satu notifikasi. (Untuk informasi, teman Dazai Cuma empat orang, dua akun yang tidak ia kenal, satu akun milik Chuuya, satu akun milik Kunikida)

Notifikasi dari entahlah-siapa-itu-Dazai-tidak-peduli menampilkan bahwa dia di tag untuk mengisi... apaan tuh? Daftar pertanyaan? Dazai meng-klik-nya dan terlanjur membaca.

' **WAJIB di isi, kalau tidak diisi kamu akan tertimpa kesialan selama 40 hari kedepan. Tag teman kamu minimal 20 orang atau kamu akan ketimpa sial.'**

Yah ilah, isinya kayak broadcast bbm yaa, duapuluh orang bagaimana? Teman Dazai Cuma empat orang. Dazai sebenarnya gak percaya sama yang begituan, tapi daripada bosen, mending Dazai coba isi.

Oke, dari pertanyaan pertama

- **Apa inisial nama kamu?**

OD. Otonomi Daerah (?). Oke bercanda, Osamu Dazai~

 **-Jam berapa kamu bangun pagi ini?**

Jam enam pagi, Kunikida- _kun_ lho yang bangunin. Disiram pakai seember air, sip lah.

 **-kamu masih sekolah, kerja, atau nganggur?**

Udah kerja dong~

 **-Hobimu apa?**

Lompat dari atap rumah siapa aja, gantung diri dimana saja dan kapan saja, main sama Kunikida- _kun_ dan Atsushi- _kun_ , _dinner_ sama cewek (?) dan lain-lain.

 **-Buku apa yang kamu suka?**

 _How to train your subordinate_ (?) sama Panduan Bunuh diri 200 milyar lengkap (emang kamus apa).

 **-Apa film terakhir yang kamu tonton?**

Belum nonton film, orang ganteng mah sibuk. Palingan nonton Tanizaki main sama Naomi dan meratapi betapa jonesnya diri ini.

 **-Musik favorit kamu?**

Jep ajep ajep (?) sama Jazz.

 **-Jika kamu bebas memilih, kamu mau tinggal dimana?**

Di kolong jembatan boleh, kalau bosen tinggal ke jembatannya dan lompat dari sana.

 **-tipe pasangan kesukaanmu?**

Apa saja yang menting menerimaku apa adanya dan kalau bisa sih bisa diajak bunuh diri dan cakep.

 **-benda-benda apa yang kamu bawa saat pergi?**

Perban— siapa tahu ada yang luka, Atsushi (?), dan lain-lain.

 **-Makanan yang tidak kamu sukai?**

Gak ada sih, mungkin makanan basi dan makanan buatan Yosano _-sensei_.

 **-Angka yang kamu sukai?**

0\. dia kosong seperti hatiku~

 **-Jika diberi kesempatan kemana saja, kamu mau kemana?**

Ingin ke Paris, naik menara eiffel dan lompat dari sana, sekalian bawa cewek perancis yang mulus-mulus.

 **-Apa pakaian paling memalukan yang pernah dipakai?**

Gak ada sih, secara diri ini selalu tamvaan dimanapun (halaaah)

 **-Hal yang tidak kamu sukai?**

Seseorang yang pendek dan bertopi. Dan ANJING. Anjingnya Chuuya. Anjing yang cosplay jadi Chuuya ataupun Chuuya yang cosplay jadi anjing.

(di lain tempat, Chuuya tiba-tiba merasa ingin menendang seseorang bernama Dazai)

 **-Hal yang kamu sukai?**

Bunuh diri. Kepiting. Sake lumayan untuk mabok. Ajinomoto untuk diseduh dengan air panas (?) rasanya kayak wine dengan kearifan lokal.

 **-Hari apa yang kamu sukai?**

Hari minggu dan selasa. Kalau minggu bisa bebas bunuh diri dimanapun dan kapanpun. Kalau selasa bisa lihat Kunikida- _kun_ main ping pong (?).

 **-Warna apa yang kamu benci?**

Warna gelap yang mengisi dunia ini. (...eaa.)

 **-Dimana kamu lahir?**

Rahasia perusahaan.

 **-Apa warna rambut kamu?**

Coklat tua manis (?)

 **-Olahraga apa yang sering kamu tonton?**

Sepak bola, aku dukung Michael Jordan (Salah atlit)

 **-Adakah seseorang yang istimewa untukmu?**

Ada dungs.

 **-Siapa?**

Dia, dia, dan dia. Pokoknya _dia_.

 **-Punya hewan peliharaan?**

Atsushi. Harimau unyu.

(Tak jauh dari Dazai, Atsushi tiba-tiba merinding.)

 **-Zodiak kamu apa?**

Um... Gemini.

 **-Waktu kecil ingin jadi apa?**

Orang normal dan ... pengantinnya Chuuya. JENG JENG.

(di lain tempat, Nakahara Chuuya mendadak mual)

 **-Tempat yang kamu suka dimana?**

Dimana saja asal ada ceweknya.

 **-Apa pakaian yang terbaik saat kamu kecil?**

Kayaknya pakaian yang dulu aku pake, gitu gitu aja.

 **-berapa cm tinggi kamu?**

181 cm. Tinggi 'kan? Tinggi dong, emangnya Chuuya.

(Chuuya mendadak ingin nabok Dazai lagi)

 **-Hewan yang membuatmu jengkel?**

Anjing.

 **-Kata yang paling sering kamu ucapkan?**

Ayo bunuh diri dengan sehat, murni dan berenergi.

 **-Apa yang kamu lakukan saat bosan?**

Ngisi ginian nih.

 **-Jam berapa kamu tidur malam?**

Kisaran jam sembilan sampai sebelesas uwuwuw.

 **-Kalau udah dewasa mau jadi apa?**

Kusudah dewasa, btw. Dan aku ingin jadi orang baik hahaha.

 **-Hal yang sering kamu khayalin?**

... kematian. (...eaa (2))

 **-Bagian yang kamu suka dari tubuh kamu?**

Kaki gue yang panjang hahaha!

 **-Kamu tipe bagaimana menurut teman kamu?**

Tamvan, baik, dan lain-lain. (halaah)

 **-Kamu tidur sama siapa?**

Siapapun yang ingin tidur bersamaku, kamu mau? (elah gombal)

 **-banyakan makan, minum, apa jajan?**

Banyakan nyoba bunuh diri kayaknya.

 **-paling gak suka disuruh apa? Dan siapa yang nyuruh?**

Disuruh kerja padahal lagi kerja oleh Kunikida.

 **-pernah ciuman? Kalau pernah sama siapa?**

Hellooo, Diumur gue yang udah 22 ini masa belum pernah ciuman? Rahasia dong sama siapaaa~ sama guling.

 **-Paling ilfiil lihat orang ngapain?**

Orang pendek lagi marah-marah.

( _Chuuya otw ke kantor agensi Dazai_ )

 **-siapa musisi yang kamu kagumi?**

Masashi Kishimoto (?) (geloo nih anak)

 **-Musim favorit kamu?**

Musim hujaaan, bisa main sama kodok (?)

 **-Kamu benci dengan siapa?**

Dengan dia yang sudah meninggalkanku sendirian di dunia ini (...eaa(3)), bercanda~ aku nggak benci siapa-siapa kecuali anjingnya Chuuya (padahal Chuuya gak punya anjing).

 **-bedcover kamu gambarnya apa?**

Gak punya bedcover (sedih amat)

 **-Bantal kamu gambarnya apa?**

Putih polos tak ternodai layaknya perawan (?)

 **-Lagu yang selalu kamu dengarkan?**

Lagu buatan gueee~ haha.

 **-Baju yang kamu suka pakai keluar rumah?**

Ya itu-itu aja.

 **-Biasanya belum tidur ngapain?**

Pipis, baca buku, lalu tidur.

 **-orang yang terakhir kamu sms ya?**

Atsushi.

 **-dia siapa?**

Temen doang kok, ih kamu negatif thinking aja~

 **-isinya tentang apa?**

Dazai-san lagi dimana? Kunikida-san marah-marah nih.

 **-kamu jawabnya?**

Ciee perhatian nanya-nanya dimana, aku lagi otw kesana kok Atsushi-kun.

 **-dia balesnya?**

Bukan begitu, Dazai-san. Kunikida yang nyariin.

 **Mau udahan gak?**

Yah gak seruu ih. Kamu mau udahan sama aku? (?)

 **Udahan sekarang boleh?**

Yaaah kamuuu~

 **Oke udahan.**

Yaaaaah~

Dazai tersenyum, mendadak puas dengan hasil jerih payahnya mengisi tag berantai ini.

 _'Siplah, tinggal nge-tag temen.'_

Iya, dia ngetag _semua_ teman fac*booknya.

Dazai membaca ulang hasil kerjanya beberapa menit yang lalu, namun tiba-tiba ada yang membuka paksa pintu agensi.

"Permisi, ada Dazai gak?"

Dan itu Nakahara Chuuya, seseorang yang sempat di singgung di atas.

"EH, Chuuya!" Dazai berseru sok girang. "Ada apa nyariin? Kangen?"

"Mm... iya, kangen," Chuuya maju mendekati Dazai di tempatnya. "Kangen nabok kamu!"

Dan Dazai sukses di tabok oleh Chuuya. Setelah itu Chuuya melenggang pergi keluar agensi tanpa permisi.

"Dazai-san... itu kenapa?" Atsushi sebagai figur orang baik bertanya.

"Nggak tau." Dazai mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi korban kekerasan dari Chuuya. Dazai membuka telpon genggamnya, mencoba menelpon Chuuya.

"Halo Chuuya?" Padahal belum diangkat, tapi udah ngomong.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Chuuya mengangkat telphone.

" _Halo, Apaan?"_

"Halo, Chuuya, Buka facebook dah."

" _Ngapain?—"_ tut tut.

Dazai memutuskan sepihak panggilannya. Irit pulsa. Lalu kembali tersenyum ke arah Atsushi. "Oh ya, Atsushi-kun! Mau isi ini gak?"

"Isi apa, Dazai-san?"

Dan Dazai mulai nebar virus gaje.

.

* * *

.

a/n

 **Garing? Emang garing #plak. Ah ya, ini terinspirasi saat saya nge-stalk akun facebook seseorang dan menemukan ini (jangan dicontoh ya, gak baik itu) dan inget kalau ada ffn yang sama kayak gini, tapi lupa fandom apa dan siapa authornya, mhuehe. Tapi kalau ada yang tahu bilang ya, saya mau nyantumin disclaimernya.**

 **Oke deh, saya tahu ini jauh dari kata bagus, tapi saya usaha semaksimal mungkin! Dan maafkan semua kesalahan yang ada di fic ini!**

 **Regard, Spritesier.**

 **(Ini harus saya lanjutkan gak?)**

 **Rnr?**


End file.
